


授权翻译 - Shine

by AdommyHiddleston, small_reynard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdommyHiddleston/pseuds/AdommyHiddleston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_reynard/pseuds/small_reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“是你，兄弟。一直都是，还记得我说过什么吗？这是你命中注定的。”</p><p>Dean走了，消失在一阵光芒中。而Castiel则被救了出来，身上留下一个和Dean相符的手印，嘴里却重复着另一个名字:Michael。Sam眼睁睁地看着他的哥哥输给那个三十年前堕天的大天使，这令自由意志组合（Team Free Will）意识到Dean和Michael的关系不仅仅是容器与宿主这么简单，而Dean则不得不顺应天意做注定之人，也不得不正视自己对那个曾经抱紧他，将他救出地狱的那个天使逐渐浓厚的依恋之情......</p>
            </blockquote>





	授权翻译 - Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zatnikatel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatnikatel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178433) by [Zatnikatel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatnikatel/pseuds/Zatnikatel). 



> —————原作者的话————————————  
> 剧透注意：一直到第六季。  
> 此文紧接着第五季Point of No Return 这集（译注：就是“家暴”那集你懂的），少量涉及我在LJ上的另一篇文[Never Come Back]，但是并不是必须去看那篇文才能理解这篇文。
> 
> 10.14.14 更新 正在重写这个故事，几个月以后将会po新版代替旧版。（译注：事实上感觉作者已经放弃写新版了，都过了这么久）
> 
>  
> 
> —————译者的话（small_reynard）————  
> 身为一个拖延症患者我有一种深深的无力感。作死要了这么一篇难翻的文的授权，结果因为现实中各种事情导致没有时间翻译一拖再拖。再此感谢@AdommyHiddleston，没有你这个文就真的坑了。  
> 博客地址：http://yaezakura.space/blog/

 

 

***

**Part 1**

翻译 small_reynard

 

Sam有些茫然地开着车，因为他仍然不能相信，更因为他感到害怕，他花了一些时间来搞清楚他到底在畏惧什么，然后他意识到他在害怕失去什么。这种空虚的感觉，就像是伴随着时间流逝在最后时刻目送着他哥，就像在New Harmony时Lilith为她的狗打开门之前一样，这感觉侵袭着他，几乎让半消化的食物从他的食道中涌出，他咽回去，想着他是否能靠边停车在不打扰Dean的情况下偷偷呕吐。

一辆汽车浮现于暮色之中，它斜向一边，引擎盖敞开着。有几个人漫无目的地走过，他们之中有一个孩子，年龄很小，可能还没上过学。一个女人，她的裙子正随风飘摇。天色渐暗，街道向前延伸着，平坦而荒无人迹。可能是因为轮胎没气抛锚了，Sam想着，视线转向右边。

Dean在副驾驶座斜靠着小憩，偶尔梦中受惊，发出难以形容的，痛苦的声音，就像他在睡眠中对抗什么一样，听起来很难受。他低哼了一两声 _Cas_ ，又高声唤出一声含糊的 _Sammy_ ，一只手控制不住地在大腿处抖动。他在Sam将车停到路边时猛然惊醒，一副睡眼朦胧的样子，然后向他迷惑地眨了眨眼，突然猛的起身，嘴唇扭曲成紧张又严肃的一条线，他脸上依然残留着青紫色的伤痕，眼中似乎闪现出一些担忧。

“怎么了？Sammy？你又流血了？疼吗？”

Sam摇了摇头，举起一只手，“我很好，Dean，没有再流血了。”他仍能从舌头和牙齿上尝到铁锈的味道，然后自嘲地笑了笑。他换了另一只手摸挲自己的腹部，回想起刀插入肠子时剧烈的疼痛，回想起Zachariah让他在地上痛苦到打滚、窒息，呛着快把内脏都咳出来的时候，他哥哥的痛苦和懊恼，然后看着他哥勉强着低声答应， _我的回答是同意（the answer is yes）_ 。还有Adam，这场混战中的无辜者。他颤抖了一下。

 

***

 

“我睡了多久？”他哥哥舒展着身体，呻吟了一声，皱着眉摸了摸肋骨。

“不长，”Sam答道。“15分钟，最多。你没有真的睡着，你是在......你知道的，像往常一样，”他略去剩下没有说的话，但是他心里很明白。 _噩梦_ ，他哥哥的担心和害怕毫无意识地显露在黑夜中，有时候则是完全的梦魇。从地狱以来这情况就反复出现，而第二天Dean却否认并闭口不谈。

Dean做了个鬼脸，抬起手擦了擦眼睛，“我们已经到了？”

“没，刚到犹他州，”Sam说，然后他皱了皱眉，“我猜的......以防出现意外我现在没上高速路。已经有一段时间没出现过路标了。”

“让我猜猜。到了Fudd自治区， 人口一万二，包括女人。”他立刻就有些不耐烦了，这就是Sam了解并喜爱的那个Dean。 “现在呢，停下撒尿？”

Sam摇了摇头，朝肩后指了指。“那车抛锚了，看起来那车里有个孩子。”

Dean嗤之以鼻。“这就是3A协会（译注：美国汽车协会）的存在理由，Sam。 ”

“这里不知道是哪个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方，Dean，而且天色也变暗了，”他说，“还记得那个电影么，一个男人停下车去帮忙，那真是——”

“老天，”他哥哥尖刻地插嘴道。“赶紧拿工具箱，还有防水手电，要是轮胎出问题呢，说好重活你来干。”

 

***

 

那是一辆厢式轿车，在他接近时传来了沉闷的关门声和引擎的轰鸣声，如果他以前听到过的话，仿佛还有一种阴沉到让人无法忍受的哀鸣声。他转身朝眼下正弯腰靠向车尾后备箱的Sam走去。他走过去然后经过他弟弟身边，忍住不发出难受的呻吟声，因为他妈的他现在简直快被榨干了，精疲力尽，而且Cas确实对他的肋骨造成了不小的伤害， _老天啊，他不想思考关于Cas的事。_

有一种沉重的压迫感萦绕在他的额头，在他向前倾时一阵抽痛，他的耳朵在蜂鸣，他能看到天使之刃在车厢内闪着银色的光，而且 _上帝啊，他不想思考关于Cas的事_ ，他在哪里，他受伤了没有，他发生了什么意外，而没有过多的思考Zachariah在房间里让他弟弟不停吐血，流地满地都是。把“弟弟”这个词变成 _复数_ 的“弟弟们”，然后他突然意识到他想不起来Adam的脸，无法回忆起那孩子的长相，虽然该死地他能记起他在门那面的声音，那种 _疯狂的，竭尽全力_ 的吼叫。然后他努力把这些赶出脑袋，因为他把他心中真正的弟弟从危机里救了出来，而且如果必须的话他也会很他妈的欣然地踏过Adam来救出Sam。

“别管工具了，是引擎启动栓堵塞了。”他一边拍着车厢的底部一边简短地说。“用网球拍应该就能搞定，只需要一分钟。”

Sam点了点头，在往回走的时候喊道，“问问他们在十英里之内有没有汽车旅馆。”

她没有看到他接近，也许因为她也看过那部电影（译注：之前Sam提到的那个）所以她在努力假装这一切都没有发生。他敲了敲窗子，注意到她在抬头之前惊跳了一下，她是一个看起来有些疲惫的母亲，差不多四十岁，及肩的褐色头发。这些突然让他喉咙紧缩了一下，E _llen，牺牲了，浪费了，都是因为他搞砸了_ ，他不得不在这位母亲把窗子摇下几英尺并用怀疑的眼神盯着他的同时咽下了那种感觉。“女士，不管怎么说你可以一直锁着车门，但是你的引擎启动栓被塞住了，”他疲倦地说。“我有个网球拍，只要把引擎盖打开，剧烈的冲击应该能让它松开，你就能回家了。”他从她眼中看出了疑惑，他微笑着，“我不会伤害你的，”他说，甚至强迫自己眨了眨眼睛，无视掉自己胸口的疼痛，他很确定那不是由内心的悔恨而是由肋骨引起的，然后无视自己不安的心情。而且 _上帝啊，他不想起Cas_ ，那种感觉在他的潜意识里嗡嗡作响，在他的耳边低语 “事实上，我是天堂的使从。”毕竟这里是犹他州。

车的后部传来小孩的叫声，一个小女孩从一摞卷子和一本教材上抬起视线，怒视着他，一边把糖放入嘴中，然后将糖纸咯吱咯吱地揉成一团扔到前方那一堆快速升高的玻璃纸和铝箔顶部。“我们怎么能知道你不是要做什么手脚让我们的车再出点问题，然后你就能在没人注意到的小道上像电影里那样干掉我们？”那女孩满怀敌意地向他挑战道。

他挑起一支眉毛，让自己靠得更近，使他的声音传过缝隙能够被听到。“我不想明说，但是孩子，你们的车已经坏了，而我们事实上已经是在没人的小路上了。”他又向那女人露齿一笑，她现在正俯身向下拽着什么，笨拙地移动着车下的操纵杆。

“该死的，妈妈，别激动。”女孩粗鲁地叫着，那女人几乎从座位上惊跳起来，抬头转过去望着她，然后再转回去看着他，就在那女孩爆发的时候，后背的突然出现一种感觉让他差点叫出声来，这种突然的沉默显得莫名的沉重，而他们就像站在深渊的边缘等待着某事的发生，似乎好像马上要作出改变人生的抉择，然后他不得不摇摇脑袋赶走这种奇怪的感觉，这种骤然的紧张感，满载负荷的大气，仿佛空气都开始撕裂。他无意识地打了个寒颤，斜靠在窗沿，斟酌着语言，“女士，我希望我没有说得太过火，”他开始说，然后他直视着那小孩，“但你不能这样对你妈说话，她是——你的妈妈，知道么，对她尊重些。”

那女人愣了一秒钟，脸色变地僵硬了，未加思索便脱口而出，“她——她不太舒服，”她的声音紧张而沙哑，“她受了些刺激，控制不住自己，她——她正在接受治疗。她只是太紧张，我停下来给孩子换尿布，然后车就无法启动了......我们已经在这里等了一阵子希望有人开车路过。”

他扬起一只眉毛，回头望了望看不到尽头的柏油路，“安静的路，”他说到，同时感觉到女孩那令人不安的视线转到了他身上，在他潜意识里有一种熟悉的感觉， _凭直觉_ 。他知道这个，不知怎么的，他能辨认出来，但是这是决不可能的，他得打破这种魔咒，这种错觉，不管这他妈到底是什么。“你不会碰巧知道这附近有没有汽车旅馆吧？”最后他问道，他的声音在他脑袋里奇怪地回响着。

“下一个城镇就有，”那女人说道，稍微冷静了些，“差不多二十英里远。”

他点了点头，移开他的视线，漫步走到车前，费力地抬起引擎盖，用球拍用力撞击着出问题的地方，“交给你了。”他大声说，然后引擎狂吼着重生了，他把引擎盖重重地放下，走回到打开的车窗前，“简简单单，小菜一碟” （原文为"Easy peasy, lemon squeezey"）他打趣地说道。“你有什么能用的工具防止你又抛锚吗？扳手一类的东西？”

她点了点头，从车座下拿出某样东西，“我有一个拔钉锤。”她迎上他的眼神，又笑了笑。“真是条安静的路。”

他有点气恼的说，“呃，我不想听起来太自大，但是女士，你知道引擎的启动栓在哪里么？”她点点头。“嗯，如果你需要停车，在你再次启动她之前只需要捅一两次让它松动一下。不然你会把电池耗完的。”

那女人微笑着，牙齿在黑暗中闪着光，空气也紧绷起来。然后那种失常的氛围消失了，和它突然降临时一样迅速，他想知道这是不是只是他想象出来的。一定是这样，和疲劳的小孩子一起待在路上，天色渐暗，肚子也饿了，还有恶心的尿布。这肯定能让任何人都变的有点疯狂，他思考着。点了点头，在他转身向着车往回走的时候，那孩子发出轻蔑地嘲笑声。

“知道一切，”她清晰地说道，“我打赌你觉得自己无所不知。但是也许你不像你以为知道的那样多。”

然后那种感觉又来了，空气奇怪地撕裂着，他停下脚步，转过身来，皱着眉。

那女孩直视着他，“经济滞胀（原词为Stagflation）。”她突然挑战地说道，举起她的教科书，上面写着 _历史_ ，“你知道那是什么吗？”

结果是他确实知道，“当然，”他说，“这是一个专有名词，通常用来描述在尼克松总统任期的经济状况，因为经济没有增长而通货膨胀无法抑制。”

 

***

 

小睡不会改善他哥哥的心情，冲凉也不会。Sam看着Dean在便宜的毯子上磨出一个洞，绞紧双手， 咒骂着即将到来的航班， 咒骂着弄脏浴室的卷布丁，咒骂着犹他州，咒骂着Brigham Young（杨百翰，犹他地区执政官），咒骂着着摩门合唱团，还有落基山麋鹿，虹鳟鱼，咸水湖和 _操蛋的奥斯蒙家族_ 。“除了Crazy Horses（译注：歌名），”他怒斥着，“那段带吉他效果器的节奏段落是挺帅的，我承认这一点，不过也仅此而已。”他揉着额头，使劲把头埋在手心里。“但是你知道最他妈屌的是什么吗，Sammy？”他终于要结束他的长篇大论，他的声音停顿了一下。“是被一个操蛋天使摸了（原文为Touched by an Angel，是美国一个有名的电视剧），在这里真实上演！就在犹他州！”

他重重地坐下，手指轻拭干裂的唇，Sam很想知道他是不是明白他甚至在沉思地注视着前方时也在这样做。“我真想知道他是怎么使出那招右勾拳的，”他低声抱怨着，“而且他打起来就像磕了药一样，老天啊。”他把手移到肋骨处，轻轻按了按，疼地畏缩了一下，“我感觉怪怪的，”他发着牢骚。“脑袋晕晕乎乎的，好像快炸了。”

Sam皱了皱眉。“他非常生气，因为你把驱逐天使的符咒用在他身上，”一分钟后他突然意识到。“你真的打算把错都算在他身上？他把你带回Bobby家时你看起来糟透了。还有你刚刚说什么？晕晕乎乎？快炸了？”

“不，我没打算把错都归到他身上。”Dean叹了口气，瞥了一眼Sam又移开视线，“唔...我的意思是——我 _不会_ 那么做。还有这种头晕的感觉就像，我也说不清， _模糊的感觉_......有什么快要炸了，感觉就像——电视里的杂音，或者是贝壳里的海潮声。”

Sam咬了咬自己的手指，他哥哥猛地抬起头。“呃，你有些太敏感了。”他说出自己的看法，然后半眯着眼睛仔细地审视了一下。“你的瞳孔看起来挺正常的，所以你不可能是脑震荡。你是没打算责怪他？还是 _真_ 不怪他？”

Dean摆了摆手，“好吧，我是有点想责怪他，他简直他妈的完全疯了，伙计。那实在是出乎我的预料。你不会想到那种重击是来自于一个那种你......”他停住话，却没有移开视线。

Sam很明白他哥哥想表达什么，想暗示什么，因为Dean没有期待过这些， 而Sam十秒钟就看透了他。Dean很清楚他知道这一点，在他继续说的时候他的眼睛试探地盯着他弟。

“他真是让我大吃一惊。但是在他第一次揍了我之后，我就是——我没法让自己打回去。我不想这么做。做不到——你知道。 _伤害_ 他。”他扭曲嘴唇成了一个别扭的笑容，“我甚至。差点把自己打骨折了。所以，我确实不怪他。”他低头看着自己的靴子，“只是，嗯......他似乎把这看得 _很重要_ ，而且很难去......”他的声音又低了下去，此时他正不安地舔着嘴唇。

“在地狱里他曾经和你在一起，”Sam大胆的说道，“而且你们一起经历了很多事，”然后他不再说什么了，因为他知道他只需要说这么多，也因为他并不想让自己回想Cass是如何把手放在被Alastair折磨得体无完肤的Dean的脖子上，也不想知道他哥哥忍住了回击的冲动，只因为他一点都不想伤害Cass。

Dean的声音变得柔和了，“是啊，我们那时确实在一起。我们的确经历了很多。”

这沉默不是那么难熬，比这几个月内的都要轻松，在Sam任由这沉默的氛围发展了几分钟后，他突然意识到他一直有个问题想要问Dean而他一直没有问出口，问题都到了他的舌尖可是时机似乎一直都不合适。也许是因为他害怕他哥会让他闭嘴。但是也许现在是个合适的时机，或者说这是一个不那么坏的机会，于是他问了出来。

“你还记得吗？我是说...记得他那时和你在一起？解救你？”

Dean抬起头，大概一秒钟的时间他似乎有些怀疑和迷惑，这勾起了Sam的回忆，其中满含嘲讽和故意中伤的话语。这种感觉很快就消失了，尽管转瞬即逝，在他哥哥开口继续说时他依然觉得很惊讶。

“他并不是穿着风衣那样一下冒出来，如果那是你想问的。”他哼着鼻子说。“那不像是我原来做过的一个关于一个吸毒的疯子小孩出现在德鲁斯的梦那样。更像是——光。混合旋转的色彩。让人有安全感，觉得很舒服，让人充满希望。恩......别笑我，但是......”他的脸颊有些泛红。“觉得我被关心着。”他有意地压低声音，“感觉就像是我被关心着。虽然这样说有些不准确。”

Sam顿了一下，“我不会嘲笑这事的，Dean。”他静静地，同时又有些遗憾地说。因为他知道他哥哥有些迟疑的原因。

Dean慢慢地点了点头，将一只靴子的顶端压在另一只上面，这个动作很怪异地显的孩子气。他又一次抬起头向上看，“这真奇怪，但是说起Adam？他是家族的一员...但是这个......这是不同的。Adam也许算是我一半的兄弟， _我们_ 一半的兄弟，但是这是Cas，它——更 _重要_ 。不知怎么搞的，它就是对我来说更有意义。”

气氛依然很尴尬，Sam认为也许是他哥哥在等着他说出来，也许是在等待着一个聪明的回答。他觉得Dean就是这么想的，虽然他该死的希望不是这样。“我们从来没有真正...”Sam开始说，然后停下换了种措辞。“我们并不 _真正_ 认识Adam，”他放缓语气继续说，而且他知道他的话听起来并不能让人十分信服。

他哥哥捏了捏鼻梁。“你觉得他还活着吗？我是说Adam？”

Sam摊着手摇了摇头。“实话实说？我不这么认为，Dean。我是说，Zachariah复活他是有目的的，为了引我们上钩，而且Adam说过，交易的内容是他可以再见到他的母亲，这么说吧，我怀疑那指的并不是复活他母亲。”

Dean嘲弄地吸了吸鼻子。“是呀，更像是把他送去天堂，”他嘟囔道，“我真想知道这次他的天堂是不是也像一条幸福大道一样。”他皱着眉啧了啧自己的下嘴唇。“我真不知道该怎么办，”然后他不假思索脱口而出。“我现在简直一片迷茫，这一切进展地比该死的冬天的snowbird还快(译注：snowbird指从北面的州转移到佛罗里达州的人们，他们一般开起车来像疯子一样快)，还有Cas，他......”他有些泄气地用手捋了捋头发。“我不知道该怎么办，”他重复了一遍。“我知道我曾经说过...说过要和他们抗争到底。我只是不知道怎么做我们才可能与他们对抗。特别是在没有Cas的情况下。”

“我们可以不和他们硬碰硬，Dean。”Sam提议道。“我们可以跑，我们有符咒，他们找不到我们。”

他哥哥以和之前的冷漠相比几乎是生气的态度拒绝了他的提议。“一直逃跑！躲藏？就在Lucifer蚕食地球的同时？而且其他所有人都在地球上。”他的眼睛闪着光。 “我见过他的所作所为。 Sam，还记得吗？不会有地方留下来让我们逃的......假设我们没有阻止Croatoan病毒的扩散，或是在路上一个接一个的被那些丑八怪杂种们干掉。” 他把脸埋在手中，指尖用力划过自己的头。“我们把Adam带进了这个乱局”他轻声地说。“我们应该把他解救出来。 而且我们真的非常需要Cas回来。没有他的帮助我们没法战斗下去，而且在我们逃跑的时候也不能没有他。”

Sam想表现得积极乐观一些，脑中却回旋着疑惑和纠结，因为他知道那些积极的想法一点也不实际。“Dean，我们能救回他的。”他打开笔记本电脑的同时不令人信服地转而附和着他哥哥的话。“还有Adam，如果他还活着的话。我向你保证。我已经和这事脱不了干系了，还有Bobby也是。”

然后他停下来，咬着大拇指指甲思考着，但是怎么也想不出一种委婉地说法，于是他直接说了出来。

“你杀死了Zachariah。”

他哥哥的眼睛张大了然后几乎急速的移开了视线。他没有回话，但是他板起了脸，下颌紧绷。

他又试着说了一遍。“Dean。你杀了Zachariah。就在你说了同意(yes)之后。Cas说过只有——”

“这都是计划好的不是吗，”Dean迅速插嘴道。“用一把天使之刃捅他一刀，转移他的注意力，这样我们才能把Adam救出去，还有我们自己。”

Sam叹了口气。“分散他的注意力，没错。但是我们从来没有期待过能够杀死他。”

“所以这就是个意外的奖励，”他哥哥转移话题道。“我不知道为什么这还算是一个值得讨论的问题。我们需要解决掉他，他死了。这对我们有利。”他扶了扶额头。“不管怎么说。你也有一把杀天使的刀啊。本来当时也可能是你很容易地就把他杀死了。我只是比你快一步。”

“但是当时他并不是我杀的，不是吗？”Sam尖锐地指出重点。“我们永远也不会知道了。”

他们互相盯了一分钟。

“这是个应该讨论的问题，因为你不应该有能力去杀死一个天使，”Sam说。“Cas说过的，而且我认为Cas在这方面是权威。”

“我只是运气好罢了。”

“你不应该有能力去杀死一个天使，Dean。”Sam小声坚持着说。“就像你也不应该有能力杀死巴比伦的淫妇。但是你在说了同意(说了yes)之后就做到了。”

Dean又一次盯着他，眼神充满防备。Sam能察觉到他哥哥把这些都掩饰住的那一刻。“我在没有同意（say yes）的情况下就杀了那婊子，”他紧绷地说。“而且就像我之前说过的，那是——他不在状态。这就是对我的补偿。不管你怎么猜测暗示，我没有心情讨论这个。” 他的声音透露出一种危险的气息，Sam能看到他哥哥的右腿开始紧张地摆动起来 “我就是我自己。”Dean有些恼怒地说。

Sam没有再深究下去，没有把听到他哥说同意（说yes）时，僵硬地看着他哥哥被光芒环绕着的恐惧大声说出来，虽然他很想告诉Dean，虽然他很想用他体内那不知是什么的隐藏力量，可以让他有能力去对抗和强迫，让Dean同意他的要求，就像那次在Duluth一样。用这种力量让他许下承诺。

他把他哥哥很可能已经不是他自己了，可能已经被 _附身_ 了的恐惧和不安咽了下去。然后他突然明白了：这就是在Rochester他喝了恶魔血变得强大了然后把瘟疫那黑色的冒烟的内脏撕裂时，舔着嘴唇自己的血液，而目睹了这一切的Dean的感受。

“我没有暗示任何事，”最后他应付地说，用他哥哥那摄人的注视和突然间愤怒的吼声非常符合个性的，独一无二的就是Dean这个想法来安慰自己。

他转回去对着笔记本，敲击着键盘，让画面闪现在屏幕上：就是他们上次见到的就像天使用美工刀刻在他们肋骨上的图案。Sam想起血是怎样像溪流一样从Castiel的皮肤上滴落，他的身体因为这记忆而颤抖起来，因为那个家伙可能变成了凡人，可能变得很 _脆弱_ ，这种想法让他觉得难受，因为甚至在他想到他可能最后还是回到了原来和他哥哥孤身二人的状态时，他依然认为那天使是唯一可以真正保护Dean远离Michael，或许还有他自己的人。

“不管怎样，你还好吧？”他说道，陷入一种突如其来，令人尴尬的沉默，这使他回想起这几周发生的事。“不只是你迷糊的脑袋。我是说，还有你的肋骨。”

他哥哥嗤之以鼻，转动着肩膀，然后突然气氛又变得不再紧张。“我会没事的。事实上，我的肋骨已经感觉好多了。”他向Sam投去嘲弄的一瞥。“那辆轿车，那次抛锚，”他突然说，“你不觉得有些诡异吗？”

这几乎让人宽慰，因为话题转到了更安全的地带。“诡异？”Sam鹦鹉学舌一般又重复了一遍。“能说得具体些吗？”

Dean耸了耸肩，“不，没什么。只是觉得那小孩有些奇怪。”

Sam检阅着最近的记忆，想起一幅画面，一个三尺高的小矮子在他开车经过时挥手。“那个幼童？”他因为自己的笑点再创新低而做了个鬼脸。“那个发疯的小孩？”

“不，是另一个小孩，女孩。少女，”他哥哥答道。“在轿车里，用糖果把自己塞满，还对自己的母亲出言不逊。”他用手比划出引号的形状，“她的母亲说过她 _状况不太好_ （译注：即身体不好）......”他吹了声口哨，屈指扶着太阳穴，“我在思考，那个奇怪的口音。”然后他那沉着的态度动摇了，突如其来的寒颤。“伙计，那个女孩到底怎么回事？”他喃喃地说。“说到鬼娃新娘（注：Bride of Chucky ），还有别的，”他生气地说，声音变得刺耳起来。“我不明白......她就是让人觉得——毛骨悚然。散发出一种...... _气场_ ，就像舞会上的卡丽（注：Carrie at the Prom）。说话也是装腔作势，告诉我我是无所不知的然后又说也许我不像我自以为知道的那样多。”他笑了笑，但是那笑容很空虚。 “让我感觉在那几分钟里我好像是最聪明的人一样。”

他又颤抖了一阵，脸色阴沉，用手拍着大腿，摸到了夹克口袋里的车钥匙。“我需要喝一杯。”他宣布，然后举起一只警告的手指。“别他妈地说一个字。我需要喝一杯。妈的，我需要喝一打。”他起身，向着门，止步越过Sam的肩头注视着屏幕，眼睛半眯。“那是什么?”

Sam耸了耸肩。“以诺语。Bobby在努力翻译更多x光片上的符号，他觉得这对他的密码破译工作有用，有可能能搞清那符文（刻在Cas胸前的符文）的意思，弄明白Cas被驱逐到了哪里。”

“如果那个地方在这个次元的话。”Dean嘟囔地说。“我们以前就应该想到问一问他宇宙的边界在哪里。他可能在，我不知道——正在他妈巨蟹座星云漂浮呢。”

Sam越过自己的肩膀向上看，看到一种无神的，恍惚的眼神再次出现在Dean的眼中。“唔。不管他在哪里，你觉得别的那些天使也和他一起被驱逐到那里？”他不确定地说，“唯一的不同就是他没有天使之刃。”

Dean没有反应，只是盯着电脑，然后他皱了皱眉。“那里错了。”他说道，俯下身用手指戳着屏幕。“这里应该有两个音节。”

Sam盯着那些符号，还有在他们下方的翻译，然后转头看着他哥哥，感觉到他的眉毛怀疑地皱起来，“呃。两个音节？我很确定Bobby应该会——”

“它是错的。以诺语里的基本音节是C，V，CV，或VC。没有任何CC的音节。”他哥哥宣布道。“如果CC按顺序出现在一个词中而没有元音明显的与其相连，就应该是两个音节。VV的排列也是一样的。两个音节。任何时候都是这样。别忘记最后还有一个神奇的k，Sammy。”他转过身子，将车钥匙扔向空中，在他大步走向门的时候在空中抓住钥匙。“出去喝啤酒，十分钟就回来。”

他边走边吹口哨，还有些洋洋自得。Sam一直盯着关上的门大概30秒，然后笨拙地摸索着手机，在等待接通电话时不耐烦的用手指敲击着桌面。“Bobby？是啊——呃，不。事实上，不是那样。听着，别惊慌。但是我觉得Dean有些不对劲。”

他因为耳边冲来的激烈的长篇大论而萎缩了一下，等待着怒吼中的停顿。“我知道，我知道我说过......听着，我撒谎了，好吧？他确实说了同意（said yes）。”

电话的另一边是死一般的沉默，然后他听到窒息一样痛苦的喘气声。

“不是这样，Bobby，等一下，等一下，”他快速地说，“什么也没有发生。呃，——反正我是没见到，”他再一次停顿，然后试图跟上电话另一端的喋喋不休，“不是这样......听着，你能等一下吗？”他高声插嘴道。“他看起来是他自己。大概吧。 _不_ ！他绝对是他自己。只不过他会以诺文。”

 

***

**Part 2**

翻译 small_reynard

 

Dean把车停在了7-11前的停车场，他嘎吱一声推开车门，发现自己不由自主地边哼歌边走向超市，意识到因为某些理由他不能承认自己挺享受生活，然后突然他开始头晕目眩，脑子里再次回响起那种嗡嗡的声音，好像海浪冲击贝壳的声音，持续不断，就像电台的杂音，嘶嘶的耳语，像从远处传来的人声。他踉跄了一下，发现自己正抬头望着天空，天上那无边无际的充满神秘感的紫黑色云彩就好像是最柔软的浅粉色棉花糖一样，他想象着自己穿梭而上，漂浮在其中，如蚕丝一般轻盈，就像微风托起的羽毛。然后他猛的回到了自己的身体，狂乱地扫视着周围，迷失了方向感，他转了一百八十度看着他来时的方向，只有一堆各式各样的他不认识的轿车和卡车。

他笨手笨脚从口袋里摸出手机，单键拨号， _语音信箱，可恶_ ，“嘿，是我。你应该改一改你语音信箱的留言，伙计，那简直糟透了。”他右转半圈，看着发出光亮的地方，“我在犹他州不知道什么地方的一家7-11便利店……应该是在赫伯。我有些——情况有些不对劲……发生了些意外……我觉得我失忆了。差不多。我也不知道。我觉得有人在监视我，能不能——尽快来找我。嗯？你没挂电话吧？ _喂_ ？”

他啪嚓一合上手机，咬了咬嘴唇，然后因为那该死的疼痛而畏缩了一下，他的嘴唇裂开了，而他甚至记不起来这是为什么和怎么发生的。他低头看向手机，再次翻开手机盖， _名字，只有名字_ ，拨出第二个号码，“呃……嗯。Sam？是你吗？嗯……在7-11便利店。不是，过了应急车道。好，为什么？”

急促的声音从电话的另一头向Dean说了一阵，而他的思绪一直在记忆里跋涉穿过淹没他的靴子而高至大腿的泥潭，跋涉着，向着任何线索可以告诉他Sam到底他妈的是谁，而事实上他什么也想不起来。 _等一下_ ，猎人，朋友，敌人，儿子，兄弟，兄弟，哦，这个应该没错。

电话那头的声音停止了。

“我，”Dean趁着可以插嘴的机会回答道，“唔，我可以，如果我能……看一看，我知道这听起来——我开的是辆什么样的车来着？对，你没听错。我就是没办法，我是说——我站在这一堆车的面前，而我就是想不起来哪一辆是我的车。好了好了。恩。不是，没什么事，冷静点儿。恩，我会小心的。话说我的头之前是不是被撞了？”

他用手指摸了摸头，没找到任何不适的地方，他的脸上和身体上也没有任何伤口，他的嘴唇，他的鼻子，他的肋骨， _他健壮的像头骡子_ 。或者是曾经是，因为现在他抚摸着自己的脸一点也感觉不到疼痛，而他那开裂的嘴唇一定是想象出来的，而这应该也不是一种理智的想法。他深深地吸了一口气，丝毫感觉不到疼痛和僵硬的感觉。“等一下，我要回哪儿去来着？哦……对。”他将手伸到后面的口袋，拿出房间的钥匙，瞟了一眼眼时间，“了解。大概十五分钟吧。”

Dean把手机放回夹克的口袋里，思考了一阵，然后返回车里，从侧边的储物箱里翻出一支笔，把单词Impala写在自己的左手手心以防万一。他脑中的耳语声越来越响，突然他感觉到一阵被自己支离破碎的想象所唤起的畏惧之情，他露出不悦的神色，“他妈的。”然后他仔细的思考了一阵，心想也许那不是耳语声，也许那只是风吹过树梢发出的声音，或者是吹过麦田。更像是一种沙沙的声音，就像很久以前的一个周六下午，在印第安纳州的斯科尔特的一个廉价的汽车旅馆里，在赶完曼波王朝（译注：电视剧名称）之后，他用苏打饮料的塑料瓶和幸运符给Sam做的手工沙锤发出的声音，“一定只是风声。”他对他的爱车说。“是风吹过树林的声音。是松树发出的响声，这就是真相，并不是有人在说话。”

他抬起头，环视四周，忍不住打了个寒颤，因为他甩不掉那种被人监视的感觉。他的手掌划过肋骨上的符号，那是防止恶魔俯身的保护符，一直把手伸到肩膀处，在身上的另一个标记那里停留了一阵。然后突然他紧张的心情放松了，感到平静和满足。就在他再次走向那个明亮的便利店时他又对这自己哼起了歌。“I can feel you standing there, but I don't see you anywhere......”

 

***

 

一小时以后Sam来回踱着步，第四次给他哥打电话。在又一次转接到语音信箱后，他低声咒骂了几句。Sam无意识的看着电视，“爆炸新闻”这几个字闪过屏幕，一个有些紧张的年轻记者正在对着话筒大声讲话。

在画面背景中他可以看到他哥哥的宝贝爱车那光滑且造型优美的黑色背影，警车在对她警告示意。在意识到发生了什么之后，他不由自主地垂下他的手。 _......抢劫未遂......7-11......人质的状况......_ 然后切换到另一个画面，一个人穿着芳纶制作的执法制服背心，镜头有一段距离。那人走向那个被灯光照亮的建筑，抬起手，他举着枪环视四周，然后继续向着门前进。Sam在任何地方都能认出那罗圈腿，他目瞪口呆地看着Dean消失在便利店中，然后镜头切回到说话的记者， _不可思议的巧合......FBI最顶级的谈判专家恰好开车经过......面临生命危险......令人意外的景像......_

当Sam开着那辆偷来的凯美瑞急刹车停在停车场时一切都已经结束了，他转动身体穿过由不太拥挤的旁观者组成的人群到达警察的封锁线前，他能辨认出Dean正站在10码之外精力旺盛地对着一群记者说话，闪光灯在闪烁着，摄像机互相推挤争夺着空间，而一群认真的警察正挤在他的身后，聚精会神地听着他说的每个词。

 

***

 

他用肘部轻推旁边的一个中年人。“发生了什么？”

那人摇了摇头，“你真应该在场的小伙子，”他热忱地说，“7-11发生了一场抢劫案。”话里透出一种由事件带来的沉重感和严肃性，就好像他是在谈论发生在OK Corral的枪战一样，然后他指了指那群媒体摄像机，“有个瘾君子拿着一把30-30的莱福枪横冲直撞，劫持了好几个人当人质，FBI的顶级谈判专家正好开车路过，说服了犯人，解救了所有人质。真是了不起，我目睹了整个经过。”

Sam惊讶地看着他。“FBI的顶级谈判专家？”他重复了一遍。

那男人点了点头，身子前倾，很有把握地说：“他是个很帅的年轻人，相当的—— _英俊_ ，就好像...... _在发光一样_ 。”

这家伙一定是睫毛膏用多了，Sam可以对此发誓，他摆出了他哥哥所谓的第六号bitch脸，跑回到那辆被他从汽车旅馆的停车场解救出来的车里，在那持续不断且必不可少的乡村音乐中快速拨打着电话。然后Dean的声音从收音机中传来， _对于你在犹他州赫伯KPCW的直播，你的社区合作伙伴关系_ ，他僵住了，在听到他哥哥对着那群认真的听众说话时，他仿佛能感觉到自己的唾液在舌头上聚集起来就要坠落到自己的嘴里。

“女士，人质的劫持事件可以说是执法行为中所遇到的最糟糕的案件背景了，”Dean斩钉截铁地宣称道。“这可能会危害到无辜公民的性命，但是我们不能带有成见地进行干涉调停，以防犯人或是在擦枪走火中对人质造成伤害，这让谈判工作变成解决此类事件的一个重中之重的方法……我必需了解劫持人质的犯人到底想要什么和我们怎样才能不流血地解决案件，同时也必须保证人质的安全。”

 _而你为此让自己暴露在危险之中？_ 女人的声音充满惊讶。Sam几乎能想象出那女人用眼神将Dean生吞活剥的场景。当Dean回答的时候，他的声音是那么有磁性，就像是蜂蜜或是褐色的巧克力一样，而且还带着一种令人兴奋的影响力。一想到他哥哥在国家公共电台呆了一晚，Sam就禁不住打了个寒颤。

“是的，女士？可以这么称呼吗？恩，好的……Karen？好，Karen，人质劫持者可能会变得很愤怒而且情绪起伏很大......肾上腺素分泌过多，而这对人质而言可不是个好事。我的工作的一部分便是说服他们......而不是和他们争论。包括一些拖延时间的策略，而且要保持一种正面的，积极向上的态度。我必须一直安抚犯人，让他明白这种情况是可以和平结束的，同时我会一点一点地游说来削弱犯人的反抗意志，改变他的有利位置，直到他——”

妈的。Sam关掉电台，抓了抓自己的头，再次笨手笨脚的拿出手机。“他绝对有些不对劲。”他对着话筒说。

 

***

 

她在一码外转身，往回走了几步，伸手把一个东西塞进了他臀部的口袋里。“我的名片，”她小声说着，贴近Dean，他似乎能闻到她呼吸中Colgate的清香。“如果你愿意让我进行独家采访我会很感激的，Michael探员，我会在一小时内赶到的。（译注：原文为get off）”

她的嘴唇靠的太近了，Dean仿佛都有一种刺痛的感觉。“我同意，Karen。”他低声说，用他那 _该死的Dean Winchester标志性的_ 低沉嗓音。“你会得到一切你想要的......而且我个人可以保证，你会在一小时内脱光的。”（译注：Dean此处用了get off 的双关。）

她微笑了一下，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，好像这样就可以和Dean接吻似的，然后她转身离开，消失在黑暗中。Dean大笑起来，然后扭头走向他的......（ _他低头看了下自己手掌上的字_ ），Impala，等他在司机的位置坐定，他才注意到副驾驶的位置坐着一个身材魁梧的人。

先是几秒钟的沉默，然后，“哦该死的上帝，Dean！”另一个男人怒气冲冲地吼道，手抚过那头该死的需要剪的长发。

Dean需要思考几秒钟把这些再在脑子里过一遍：猎人，朋友，敌人，儿子，兄弟， _Sam_ 。“你刚刚说了上帝那该死的名字，Sam。”他烦躁地告诫道。“你想说什么？”

这个男人，他的弟弟，摆出了一张好像斗牛犬在咀嚼黄蜂一样的脸。“你在搞什么，Dean？”他气急败坏地说，“ _人质谈判_ ？你可能会害死那些人的......你也可能会把自己害死......先不提Michael可能不会复活你，就是这样这事也太过了。”这个男人（ _是他的弟弟_ ，Dean提醒自己）注视了他几秒钟，就好像在试图搞清楚状况，他摇了摇头重复道，“你到底在搞什么，Dean？”

Dean回视他，皱起眉头，他的脑子里响起一种短促而尖锐的声音，音量如此之大以至于他很确定可以听到在两人之间的小空间里产生的回音。瞬间他的脑子一片空白，风滚草在荒漠微风的吹动下四处飘散，而他完全回忆不起来他弟弟所抱怨的东西。“人质谈判？”他小声地重复道。“搞什么？我的意思是，你他妈到底在说什么，Sam？”

Sam看着他这副态度，眼睛睁大了，显得很愤怒。“人质谈判，Dean！Michael探员！FBI的王牌谈判专家之一，而且正巧路过这荒无人烟的案发现场？我操 _你疯了吗_ ？”

Dean皱着眉认真思考了一阵，“看起来是这样，”他委婉地说。“因为我完全不知道你在说什么。”

Sam的嘴唇抖动着，“你，什么，你不知道，你不能，你，真是见鬼了，你到底在 _搞什么_ ？Dean？”，他把脸埋在手里，然后深吸了几口气。“这事有些不对劲，”他喃喃地说，“我就知道。”

Dean靠向座位后背，手抚着下巴，突然他感觉到有一种力量在他的体内，这是一种他从没有过的感觉。“妈的确实有些不对劲，”他急促地说。“我看到一个相当真实的幻像，Sam，你那时......你知道吗？你和那些黑眼睛的家伙撕混在一起？然后喝你不该喝的那些东西？”他不知道他语气里的嘲讽是从哪里来的，但是这也确实是一种该死的虚张声势，就像是某个瘸腿的，有大胡子，肩膀上还立着个鹦鹉的船长做出的那种。

Sam的手从脸上垂下来，看起来很沮丧，“你为什么要说这些，Dean？”他轻轻地说。

Dean哼了一声，耸了耸肩。“也许我是有点斤斤计较。”他放慢速度说。“但也许我就是知道，所有之前发生的那些事，那个婊子坐在驾驶座上，拿出刀子滑了一下她自己的手臂，然后小Sammy就像个孩子一样紧紧地抓住不放手，她轻拍着他的头发，告诉他如果他喝的足够多他就能把他老哥从地狱里救出来。然后他该死的竟然相信了她的谎言，然后......”他没有把话说完，因为突然一阵刺痛袭击了他的太阳穴，他只能抬手紧按着疼痛的地方。

“你怎么会知道这些事的，Dean？”Sam喘息地说，当Dean注视着Sam的时候，他弟弟看起来惊呆了。

“我什么都知道，”Dean低声说，他再次尝试抚平自己内心的痛楚，想把这疼痛抹到一边。“我全都知道，包括那些你想都不敢想的......”然后又一次，他的脑袋一片空白。他回头望向Sam，他弟弟脸色苍白，看起来很憔悴。Dean的心着急停跳了一拍然后燃烧起来。“知道什么？”他恐慌地问道。“知道什么，Sam？你还好吗？可是你看起来—— _糟透了_ ，你生病了吗？伤口又流血了吗？”

Sam抬起头，眉头紧锁。“没有，”他慢慢地说。“我没生病，Dean。也没有流血。”他接着用有些刺耳的声音说：“知道那件事，你是怎么知道 _那个_ 的，Ruby那件事，她说了什么，这一切是怎么开始的......你是怎么知道她和我说了什么？就是因为她的话我才会那么做？”

Dean疑惑地歪着头，厌恶地皱起鼻子，因为听到她的名字仍旧会让他的肠子不适地抖动。Sam比起自己的哥哥更信任这个平淡无奇的恶魔依然让他很生气。 _看看这是什么结果_ ，他在心里恶狠狠地抱怨。“你在说些什么？”他生气地说。“知道什么？做了什么？Ruby又怎么了？如果她又搞出什么麻烦这也未免太快了吧。”他的视线穿过挡风玻璃看向黑暗中，然后他伸长脖子望着后面。明亮的灯光，7-11便利店， _还有一群警察_ 。“话说咱们这是在什么鬼地方？那些警察是怎么回事？天哪，怪不得我觉得被人监视。我的头有点晕。你确定你没有流血？”

“我们在犹他州，”Sam有气无力地说。“刚出了赫伯，那些警察不是抓我们的，我们正在去Bobby家的路上......还有，我很确定我没事。”

Bobby家，Dean不得不努力回忆，直到一个比他大几岁的男人出现在他的脑海中，那人有着一头黑发，和一双非常， _非常蓝的_ 眼睛，而且整天都是一副严肃沉重的表情。“那个穿风衣的男人，”他说，“那个税务会计。Bobby，他替我们报税。现在是缴税季吗？”

Sam俯身，不慌不忙地从Dean手中拿过车钥匙。“我来开车，”他坚决地说。“咱们去汽车旅馆把咱们的行李拿上然后回Bobby家。”

Dean没有提出异议，让出了司机的位置，在Sam转移到方向盘面前时，他重重地关上了车门。“我的脑袋感觉有些不正常，Sam，”他说，然后用他的手的关节处按压自己的太阳穴。“感觉有点恍惚。眩晕。还有树木的耳语声。那个风衣男不是Bobby，对吗？他......他很重要。对我来说。但是我想不起来他是谁，除了他应该不是卖广告位的。还有我们并不缴税。”

Sam移开视线然后轻轻点了点头。“我们确实不缴税，Dean。”他说。“那是Castiel。”

Dean闭上眼睛思考了几秒钟， _猎人，朋友，敌人，兄弟。兄弟_ 。应该没错。

“他很重要，Dean，”Sam轻声继续说道，甚至有些小心翼翼。“他对你来说很重要。但是不用担心。你会想起来他是谁的......我们会搞定这些的，我保证。”

 

***

 

返回汽车旅馆时，Dean突然想到一件事，他抓住这最后一根稻草。“是因为那部电影。”他猜测道。“你知道的……就是那部关于银行劫案的，《内线》，就是那个，它就是我谈判的灵感来源。那些耳语声消失了。我没事了。”

Sam拿起几块毯子，把它们塞进两套露营套装里，中间停顿了一下。“所以你说的树木的耳语其实是指那种沙沙声？而不是歌声？你还觉得你能从Denzel Washington的电影里学会怎么当一名谈判专家？”

这吐槽真是精准无比，Dean干巴巴地笑了笑。“如果不是那样的话，那就是我突然变得无所不能了。”

Sam怀疑地扬起眉毛一边把更多的衣服塞进行李箱。“你在车里就是这么说的。你知道Ruby做了什么。但是你却不记得Bobby。还有Cas。”

“我—— _失忆了_ ？”Dean猜测道。他又咬了咬自己干裂的嘴唇，虽然不再疼痛他仍然畏缩了一下。“你应该把那个卷起来，”他转移话题，然后他弟弟呆住了，瞪着他。“这样整理行李才对，”他干巴巴地说。“这样占的空间更小，而且不会给衣服留下褶皱。”

Sam盯着他看了几秒钟。“说起来你什么时候成了打包行李的专家，Dean？”他质问道。

Dean揉了揉自己的鼻子，“呃，我也不知道？”

Sam坐到床上，手扶着下巴，眯起眼睛看着他，“杀死Wendigo的方法是什么？”他突然问。

Dean回视他，“呃。你把我搞糊涂了，老兄，Wendigo是啥？”

Sam又怀疑地盯着他看了一阵。

“你别一直盯着我，”Dean抗议道。“我在思考，思考，思考，思考，思考——“（译注：这里Dean用了好几个不同的比较高级的同义词表示思考，speculating, contemplating, meditating, ruminating, hypothesizing）

Sam睁大了双眼。“试试这个，”他接着说，“核武器的工作原理？”

Dean用舌头发出不耐烦的啧啧声，“它们通过原子的核裂变或核聚变产生巨大的能量，”他几乎是无意识地滔滔不绝地说了下来。“通过核裂变，一个原子的原子核就会分裂成两个更小的部分，同时含有一个中子。如果要这样做，你需要使用铀或钚。核聚变的话，通常是使用氢或氦元素让两个比较小的原子合并成一个更大的。”

Sam吃惊地瞪着他，Dean只是耸了耸肩。“这就是太阳产生能量的方法，”他用微弱的声音结束了他的话。“核聚变。不管怎么样，最后你都会得到一大堆的热能和辐射。”

“《歌林多》第十三章。”Sam脱口而出。

Dean顿都不顿一下。“When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child, but when I became a man, I put away childish things, ” 他背诵道。“For now we see through a glass, darkly, but then face to face… now I know in part, but then shall I know even as also I am known. And now abideth faith, hope, love, these three, but the greatest of these is love. ”（译注：这段Dean背诵的是圣经的内容。）

Sam显得难以接受。“好吧。再问你一个，吸血鬼怎么杀？”

Dean嗤之以鼻，说：“得了吧，吸血鬼又不是真的。而且所有人都知道《歌林多》。”

“但不会包括你，Dean。”他弟弟有些挖苦地说。

有那么一会儿Dean觉得很惊讶，可能甚至有一点受伤的感觉，而且可以肯定地说他很生气。所以他没有用委婉的语气说话。“你的意思是我很蠢吗？还是别的什么意思？”他质疑道。“因为，你知道， _傻人有傻福_ 。”他知道在斯坦福呆了两年足以让Sam明白他的意思，而且他之前曾见识过Sam根据事实来推理的能力。他可以看到Sam眼睛惊讶地张大，鼻孔轻轻开合。

Sam有些羞涩，移开了视线。“不，”他说道，举起一只手，想安抚Dean。“不，Dean——我不是这个意思。”他再次用眼睛直视着Dean。“我知道你不傻，Dean。”他说道，语气更坚定了。“相信我，我知道的。”

Sam的眼睛显得很真诚，而且在眼睛深处好像有一种释然，这让Dean觉得温暖，宽慰，让他觉得事情好像可以回到当初的轨迹上，然后那种令人不安的尴尬气氛消失了。

“听着，”Sam继续说，“发生了很多事情，Dean，我们都筋疲力尽了。房间已经付过钱，也许我们应该等到早晨再上路，休息一晚上再——”

“我不累，”Dean说。他在说这些话的时候可以看到Sam在心算：他已经清醒了18个小时，而且一直呆在车里。“我感觉状态不错，”他坚持道。“我已经磨好装备，养好精神。（译注：出自尼克松的名言Tan, rested and ready to run） ”而且他说的话的确是事实。“再问我一个问题，”他得意地笑了笑，“我觉得我运气不错。”

Sam思考了几秒钟，扬起眉毛。“好吧。给我讲讲欧洲有什么有意思的事。”

“大部分西方现代文明的起源都和欧洲发生过的一些大事有关，”他回答道。“这些重大的事件包括罗马帝国的建立和它的影响，罗马教廷，黑死病，法国和英国无休止的战争，宗教改革，欧洲列强对世界其他部分的殖民，工业革命，第二次世界大战——”

“随便说点什么……用德语。”Sam迅速地说，有种孤注一掷的感觉。

Dean点了点头，然后皱起眉。“用 _德语_ ，”他又强调了一遍。“好吧。Ich bin nicht ein fasan plucker, ich bin ein fasan plucker sohn… Ich bin nur fasane rupfen ’bis der fasan plucker kommt. ”他得意地看着他弟弟那目瞪口呆的表情，停了一下然后继续说，“I’m not the pheasant plucker, I’m the pheasant plucker’s son, and I’m——”（译注：此处Dean说的是一个很有名的英语绕口令）

Sam立刻转身，抓起行李。“我们现在就走。”他吼道，“这简直——这种情况，这太不正常了。我们去Bobby家， _现在就走_ 。”

“喂喂，”Dean声音微弱地说，“Sammy，你每次这样都让我觉得不舒服——”

“你先走。”他弟弟打开门。“这样我就能盯好你。”

Dean没有提出异议。他没有一点儿睡意，反而有一种奇怪的亢奋感。他想旅行，想开始行动，他的脑子里有一种声音在回响，他有一个任务，他应该见某个人，某些事需要他去解决。他双手插在兜里走出房间，穿过灯光黯淡的停车场，一直走到人行道上。他拖着步子走进旅馆的玄关，斜靠在柜台旁，与此同时Sam用力地按着门铃，然后静静地看着年迈的旅店老板费力的从后面的房间打开门闩，同时发出咯吱咯吱的声音，因为他重重地倚靠在一个有四个小脚触地的花哨藤杖上。

“该死的现在是凌晨2点，”那人生气的叫着。

“我们要退房，”Sam怒气冲冲说。有些不耐烦的用钥匙敲击着柜台。“有急事，能把押金还给我们吗？”那老头儿嘟囔着什么要检查一下确认他们的房间没有被搞乱，同时翻箱倒柜，最后从柜台下翻出一个存放钥匙的箱子。

Dean注视着老人的藤杖，“你有关节炎吗，老兄？在髋骨？”

老人点了点头，把烟灰弹到地板上。“那真是要了我的老命，孩子。”他喘息着说。“他们给我的药一点该死的作用都没有。”他开始努力地数着钱，同时他弟弟那 _哒，哒，哒_ 的敲击声越来越快最后变得有些疯狂。

他向他老弟投去了挖苦的眼神，然后被他弟目不转睛地无视了。他转过身子，有些同情地点了点头，“你从来没想过做关节替换手术吗？”他说，“你可以在八十岁以前做这种手术，只要你身体状况还不错。他们一年要替换超过20万个人工关节，根据调查，身体状况因此而获得改善的人的数量是没变化的人的两倍多，他们也获得了照顾自己的能力。”

老人停住了自己数钱的动作，歪头思考着，“你说的是真的吗，孩子？”

“是真的。”Dean确认了这一点，他皱了皱眉，然后拍拍胸脯说：“作为一个有专业资格证的关节炎手术专家，我们可以直接从你的髋部刮去病变的骨头，然后植入一个金属的套子，之后我们会打开你股骨的上部，在骨头上钻出一个小通道，然后把新关节的柄部放进去就完成了。”他作了一个右手攥拳击打左手手掌的动作。“这样它们就会很好的组合到一起，”他点了点头加重语气，同时发现自己卷曲手指，用关节将手掌锁到一起。“或者更好，为什么你不现在就直接脱了裤子让我看看，或许我可以——”

“非常感谢！”Sam叫道。“去好好休息吧！”他一把抓过本子，把硬币扔过去，它们在桌上划过已经脱落的面板商标，然后他拽着Dean径直向门走去。

“但是我才刚说到——”

“我们该走了！”

在Sam把门踢开的同时，Dean努力往后扭头。“如果要做关节替换，你一定要用合金！”他大声喊着。“别用陶瓷！它们会发出吱吱的声音，你从外面都能听见，有人甚至因为这个去打官司！”

Sam粗暴地把他按到车里，自己也坐进去。然后他们风驰电掣地离开停车场驶向高速公路。

“我本来能治好那个家伙，你知道的，”Dean责备道。“你只要让我把话说完，我本可以让他不再受折磨，还可以自己走路——”

“不！”他弟弟大叫着，声音相当大，几乎像是在尖叫。“够了，Dean。一开始你是个FBI的谈判专家，现在你又是一个有专业资格证的关节炎手术专家？你的原子核物理学成绩应该也不错，然后你还会说德语，但是你竟然不记得Wendigo是什么？你到底怎么了？”

然后那种奇怪的感觉再次袭向了Dean，一股凉意缠绕着他的大脑。就像 _树木的沙沙声_ 。“别紧张，Samantha，”他嘲笑着说。“如果你的内裤再紧一点，你就可以像对那个护士一样，把我吸干然后将尸体藏在车厢里。”

轮胎发出刺耳的声音，Dean不得不稳住身体，用手和肘部顶住车身，因为车子突然做了个鲤鱼摆尾，摇摇晃晃地停在布满灰尘的停车带上，角度正对着一条空寂无人的路。他扭过头，发现Sam并没有看着他，他低着头，头发垂下来，挡住了他的脸，紧握着方向盘的手关节发白，然后发出一种哽噎的声音。

Dean凑过去，戳了戳他。“你知道的，那个护士，”他嘶嘶的说。“就是那个你喝了她的血然后你就可以召唤魔鬼的那个护士。好像叫Cindy，还是别的什么。”

然后Sam逃了出去，几乎从车门摔倒在外面的草地上，用手和膝盖慌乱地逃开。Dean听到从黑暗中传来一阵干呕的声音。然后他笑了起来，想到他之前的所作所为，感觉应该算是扯平了。

 

***

 

他并没有吐出来什么东西，Sam朝地上唾了一口，然后用袖子擦了擦嘴。听到后面传来脚步声，他绷紧了神经。在一只手触到他的后背的时候，他几乎吓得跳起来。

“看在该死的上帝的份上，”他哥哥拍打着他的背部，“你应该告诉我你的身体还没有恢复。你又开始流血了，是不是？”

Sam绷紧了身体。“没有。”他轻轻地说。“我没有再流血，Dean......我身体很好，只是，所有麻烦事都凑到一起了，我想。”

Dean有些生气地叹了口气作为回应，然后他坐到Sam身边，抱住自己的膝盖。“上帝啊，Sammy，”他低声说。“我不知道该怎么办。我真的是有些不对劲。事情发生得太他妈快了，就像电影Winter里的snowbird一样快（译注：snowbird指从北面的州转移到佛罗里达州的人们，他们一般开起车来像疯子一样快）。而且Cas......他......”

Sam小心地调整自己的姿势。

“我不知道该怎么办，Sammy。”Dean又说了一遍，然后把下巴靠在自己的膝盖上。“说起来，我们现在在哪？”

Sam把重量移到双脚推着自己站了起来，“犹他州，”他干巴巴地说，“刚出了赫伯。”

然后他拿起那把Taurus的枪管砸向他哥哥的后脑勺。

 

***

 

**Part 3**

翻译 small_reynard 

Sam将他哥哥瘫软的身体翻过来，注视着Dean的脸。他在沉睡中显得很平静，但是有些不寻常的东西，让Sam有一种之前在7-11外注视着车中的Dean的感觉，他努力思索到底是什么发生了变化。然后他突然醒悟，Dean眼睛下方的灰青，瘀伤，擦伤，还有嘴唇的开裂，都消失了，他哥哥的皮肤变回了平时完好无损还有些雀斑的模样。“愈合了。”Sam喃喃道。他想起那个在赫伯便利店外面的老人说过的话，更加仔细地看着，但是还是不敢确定Dean是不是在发光，不管怎么说就算真的在发光他也不会承认的。

他的不安在脑海中翻腾，一直挤压摩擦着他的大脑，他将他哥哥沉重且毫无生气的身体放到Impala的后座然后和门把手固定起来，然后给他注射了足够多的的甲己炔巴比妥钠，确保他在去South Dakota的路上睡得像婴儿一样香。他直接开到I-80，到了埃文斯顿市郊，然后他瞟了一眼后视镜，却发现Dean在瞪着他，生气地抿着嘴，这比他预想的要早八个小时！

“你什么时候附在他身上的？”Dean恶狠狠地骂道。

Sam用两个轮子掠过三个车道，他猛打方向盘，汽车一个急转途中还紧贴着擦过一辆大货车，他能看到货车司机生气的动作，看到他翻着白眼，听到他狂怒的咒骂。与此同时他的靴子狠狠地踩向刹车，飞快地抓住那把可以杀死一切生物的匕首。就在他之前对上Dean的双眼之后的短短几秒钟，他已经将车随意停在路边，他的背紧靠着车窗，匕首摆好开打的架势，或者说是自卫，操， _进攻_ 还差不多。因为他哥哥作为人类时就已经很危险，这让Sam确信恶魔版的Dean会是一个分分钟要人命的怪物。 _就像他在地狱的时候一样_ ，他突然想到。

“你什么时候附身的？”Dean又吼道，而Sam很奇怪的发现Dean的反应和他一模一样，他往后退着尽量地远离他弟，将自己缩到汽车座位的垫子后。

Sam深呼吸，把匕首降低摆出防守的姿势，“你什么时候附到 _他_ 身上的？”他问道，声音低沉而沙哑。

“别耍花招，伙计，”Dean压抑着怒火说。“不管你做什么也别想耍花招，因为你没有那么厉害......我能闻到你，你什么时候附身的？”

Sam不加思索地，飞快而清晰地念起咒语，“Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis, humiliare sub potenti...... ”

然而什么事也没有发生，他哥哥没有扭曲身体，或者冒出黑烟，他哥哥只是往前靠了靠，有些诧异，甚至觉得有些好笑，然后他也开始说，语气平稳而有力，“Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio, contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium. Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur…”然后Dean突然安静下来，他的声音开始动摇，慢慢低了下去，现在他有些疑惑了。“为什么咒语不起作用？”他突然说。“我能闻到你在他体内。怎么会不起作用？”

Sam瞪着他。“呃，我的也不管用，”他警戒地说，觉得自己的行为超他妈的傻。

“你不能念驱魔咒，如果你自己就是一个恶魔的话，”他哥哥挑衅地说。

Sam抓住领子，把它拉下来。“我防止恶魔附身的纹身还在。我没有被附身。而且如果你也不可能念出圣米迦勒的咒语，如果 _你也是一个恶魔的话_ 。”

Dean重重地叹了口气，坐回自己的座位。“没错。”他抬起一只眉毛。“你觉得我是恶魔，”他说，“我能假设这就是之前我被拷住的原因？”

Sam使劲揉揉自己的脸，稍微放松了一点，直到他理解了他哥哥刚刚说的话。“你在说什么， _之前_ ？”他小心地问，他的后颈毛又竖了起来，再次举起匕首。

Dean哼了一声，在黑暗中举起手，活动了一下手指。“真是菜鸟。你知道手铐从来关不住我。”他潇洒地越过副驾驶座的靠背，然后调整姿势让自己的更舒服一些，同时他斜眼盯着Sam，眼神移到了那把刀子上。“你打算把那东西拿开吗？”

Sam并不打算那么做。“我把你的两只手都拷住了，Dean。”他意味深长地说。“我把你所有的撬锁工具都扔了。而且你应该不会这么快就恢复意识。”

Dean轻轻向前靠了靠。“圣水，”他突然说，然后伸出一只手。“快点，我知道你留着一些。拿出来。”

Sam拿出装圣水的容器，把它递了过去，看着他哥哥大口喝下去然后擦了擦嘴。

“我没被附身，”Dean递回去的同时宣布道。“轮到你了。”

Sam想了想，也大大地喝了一口。“你最好不是一个该死的塞壬，”他嘟囔着说，同时把容器放回车门侧面。“但是这仍然改变不了我拷住你两只手还给你注射了大量安眠药的事实。”

Dean转了转眼睛。“哦。”他托着下颚想了想，明显放松了下来，然后重重地靠回座椅。“你到底怎么了，Sam？”他最后说。“你一股硫磺的臭味。”

这种感觉重重地袭击着他的肠胃就像之前他哥哥无情的拳头一样，把他体内的空气都挤压出来，失落之情紧紧地压着他的胸部。“我 怎么了？”他勉强地说，然后他强破自己想些别的事，别的任何事除了他的污秽，他犯的罪，他的弱小和他的怯懦。“Dean，看在上帝的份上，”他笨拙地说。 “你——你精神有些错乱。你忘记了你已经知道很多年的事情，却知道了你之前不知道的事......你告诉汽车旅馆的老家伙你是个关节炎外科医生，我很确定如果我把你留在那里你就要开始做手术了。你从7-11给我打电话，我确定那个时候你甚至不知道我是谁......你出去喝啤酒的时候还通过谈判解救了7个人质，你还把Cas和Bobby搞混了。老天啊。你甚至还以为我们交过税。”

Dean睁大眼睛看着他，咬住自己的下嘴唇就像他思考时通常做的那样。“你闻起来还是和地狱一样，”过了一会儿他疑惑的宣布道。“而且我并不记得你说的那些事。”

Sam用手抓了抓头发，寻找着合适的话。“你以前从没说过你能从我身上闻到硫磺味，Dean，”他轻声说。“而且你说了一些话， _知道了一些事_......那些你根本不可能知道的事，关于我还有Ruby。”他深深地吸了口气。“你在对我用闪灵吗？（译注：the shining，一种第六感超能力，出自史蒂芬·金的小说《闪灵》）”

Dean盯着他看了一会儿，魔性地爆发出一阵夸张的大笑，然后笑声戛然而止。“你是认真的吗？”他问道，看起来很吃惊。“你在问我是不是会读心？隔空用念力移动家具？”

Sam耸了耸肩。“我不知道，Dean，但你确实不太正常。”他用手指轻敲着方向盘，思索着怎么说才能不让Dean回想起在地狱的记忆。然后一个主意在他脑中生根发芽，这想法在他意识的大海边缘漂浮了几百码，他扔出一个救生圈把它拖回岸边。“等一下，”他轻轻地说。“你说过......关于你怎么知道那些事的，或者怎么变成知道所有事情的，大概。”他皱了皱眉，抓住这一点继续说：“那辆轿车...... _那个女孩_ 。你说过，她有一种诡异的气场，就是她说你是无所不知的。”

Dean表示不解。“轿车？女孩？”

“是啊，在车里的那个女孩。”

Dean一脸不解的表情。

“抛锚的那辆车，Dean。”Sam恼火地说。“启动栓被塞住了，然后你修好了它。你说过车里那个女孩对她母亲态度很不好，你和她讲道理的时候，有一种毛骨悚然的感觉......她说你觉得自己无所不知，但也许你知道的并没有你想的那样多。”他的大脑在飞快地运转，把所有事情组合在一起。“你虽然什么都知道，但你也失去了一部分记忆......也许她是这个意思，Dean，一定是这样......”

Dean做了个鬼脸。“抱歉，你把我搞糊涂了，老弟。”

Sam的身体感到一阵无力，好像能量都从身上流出去了，一直流到自己的脚趾，汇集到脚下，他把头靠在皮革椅背上，闭上双眼。“求你了，Dean。”Sam疲惫地说。“求你告我你没有忘记发生了什么。整个计划。还有我们要做的事。或者说是 _努力_ 要去做的事。努力补救之前的一切。我们没有时间让你失忆。”

一阵沉默，但Dean的声音仍然很平稳，甚至呼吸也是，一点儿也不着急，或是担忧。“哦，我很清楚发生了什么，”他慢悠悠地说。“我也很明白我该做什么。”

Sam睁大双眼，扭头看着他哥，不知道他以前是不是见过他哥哥听起来这么平静的时候，因为Dean听起来心不在焉，就好像产生了什么幻觉一样，但是他的声音里依然蕴藏着一种决心。但就是这种毫不犹豫的态度让人感到害怕。

“我和死亡骑士见了一面，”他喃喃道。“在某个荒凉的山坡上......”他的声音低了下去，但他一直在盯着前方一动不动，眼也不眨一下。Sam咽了口唾沫，背后有一种毛骨悚然的感觉，就像某种寒冷的东西令人恐惧，不，应该是在已经很恐怖了，当他说话的时候，他的嘴是那么的口干舌燥，声音从他的喉咙里挤出。“那只是个意外，Dean。”他打破沉默。“就像你说的，在Van Nuys的发生事，那个yes是有条件的。你只是有点受影响。记得吗？咱们在一起，你和我，我们是Team Free Will（自由意志队）。”他的话停在这里，没有提他们之后逃跑和躲藏的过程，与此同时Lucifer就在他们的地球上呼风唤雨毁灭一切。

Dean看起来从那种走神的状况恢复了，看着Sam就好像完全不明白他想表达什么。然后他露出那种标志性的笑容，“是啊，”他说。“我当然记得。让命运去吃屎吧。”

Sam不知道他们之间那种神经紧张的状态是不是缓解了。但是他知道他依然不能放松警惕，他想不通这一切的意义。“那个小孩，”他说，知道自己听起来有些极端。“一定是因为她，Dean。这是个诅咒。只能是这样。可能她是个女巫吧。”

Dean同意地点点头。“诅咒。应该是这样。”他把头转向后面的座位。“你该休息了，”他说。“等到了Bobby家我们再聊这些。也许我开车的时候可以回想起一些事。”

Sam反过来模仿他哥的动作从前面转移到后座，他长长的身体被卡在中间，因为他做不到Dean那样灵活的动作，四肢太长个子太高，最后他的头一点也不潇洒地倒向后座和前座之间的空间里。

在Dean把屁股移到司机的位置的同时，他一直在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着。“女巫，唉。都是什么月之姐妹的鬼东西。”他突然不寒而栗。“恶心，妈的简直让人反胃。”他回过头，视线越过自己的肩膀，突然又乐观起来。“Bobby可以解决这个问题的。或是Cas。他可以用他的魔法治好我。”Sam的心沉了下去，他没法让自己提醒Dean，Cas已经失踪了。他突然想起来自己看过一本书，讲一个男人因为一场车祸失去了自己的记忆，每一次醒来他都会忘记自己的家人已经死了，医生不得不每天重复地告诉他真相。他打了个寒颤然后强迫自己缩回到座位上。

车颠簸着上路了。“你知道，这能力也许挺有用的。”Dean扭头对他说。“无所不知什么的。如果发生了什么意外的话。”

“如果副作用不是你忘记一大堆已经发生过的事和你知道新情报的速度一样快的话。”Sam反驳道。“而且这一点很重要。”他用力地拍了拍自己的夹克外套，然后把它枕到头下。“你最好没有忘记路怎么走。”Sam紧接着说。Dean笑了出来。 _和往常一样_ 。“或是怎么开车。”

Sam刚找到一个舒服的姿势，他就突然瞟到前面座位的下方闪过一道银色的光，他把手伸过去，抓住那个东西。原来是手铐，或者准确的说是一对手铐中的一个。铁链固定手铐的地方断开了，被扯断、掰坏了。 _你把链子弄断了_ ，他心想。 _把这种质量很好的纯金属的链子_ 。他哥快速地回头看了他一眼，皱了皱眉。“是啊，谁能想到？金属的疲劳性吧，我觉得。”Sam快速地抬起头，这让他几乎眩晕起来。“该死的，你在读我的心吗？”他激动地问道。“对我说实话，Dean。”

他发现他哥的肩膀僵住了，Dean的声音有些生气。“你在说什么鬼，Sam？”他怒气冲冲地说。“你说得很大声，说我把它们弄断了。然后我回答了你。不是这样吗？”

Sam一直盯着Deam的后脑勺，试图回想起自己用嘴唇和舌头说出那些话的感觉，然后他发现自己也不知道他到底有么有说出来。他躺了回去，盯着车厢顶看了几分钟。“也许这不是个读心的诅咒。”他满怀希望地说，因为他觉得Dean可以读他的心这种想法实在是太恶心了。“无所不知不代表能读心，对吗， _Dean_ ？”

没有回答，但是不知怎么回事Sam可以感觉到，一种突然的，熊熊燃烧的怒火爆发了，Dean把车停在路边，慢慢地转过身，双眼似乎在燃烧。“好吧，Sammy。”他的声音因为愤怒而变得尖锐起来。“你想跟我聊聊你是怎么在我的车后面和那个婊子乱搞的？”

 

***

 

火冒三丈都不能形容现在的Dean，他重重地关上车门，穿过Bobby家的门廊，一步就跨了进去，然后狠狠地敲着门。突然院子中间传来一阵狗吠，他的神经简直绷紧到了极限，都是因为这些该死的狗。自从地狱以来，一切都变得不一样了，妈的，自从那个树林和地狱犬之后。Bobby一直养着这些不详的大狗，此时它们正用灯泡一般大的黑洞洞的眼睛盯着他，仿佛 _知道_ 什么一样。老人的声音响起，他在吆喝这些狗让它们别叫了。但是意识到在他们到达前5分钟它们才被拴起来，这丝毫没有缓解他紧张的情绪，而他背后Sam那沉重的步伐让他的焦虑再创新高。这毫无意义，一想到Sam和她鬼混就让他心里很难过，他觉得有些反胃，因为他弟误入歧路，这是一种 _污点_ 。这是一种来自地狱的秽污，因为他知道Azazel的所作所为，知道Sam花了一年的时间从中脱颖而出，他知道了 _这一切_ 。但是这好像是他第一次意识到这一点，似乎她的阴谋诡计依然在影响着Sam。她污染了他的血肉，他从Sam的毛孔里都能看出来，他可以想象到那些脏东西在Sam血管里流动，旋转地绕过他的指尖，而他就是用这手抚摸着她的肌肤。Sam的呼吸和汗水似乎都散发着她那硫磺的臭味，这瘴气一直环绕着他。 _Ruby_ ，Dean从未听到过她这样的惨叫，直到他注视着她的双眼，把匕首刺入她的腹部，看着她吐出黑烟，发着光，然后死去。

他可以听到Sam在他背后走来走去，也许他还听到了布料的摩擦声，想到Sam可能会从背后戳他，他往前靠了靠，“别碰我，”他压低声音说，“你不干净。”他听到他弟弟喘息了一下，他不等他弟说什么，在打开门的同时就迈了进去，从Bobby身旁经过。老人抓住他的手臂让他一个踉跄，Bobby手里还拿着一把银刀。Dean低头一看，发现自己正站在一个恶魔陷阱上，而且那些不详的大狗并没有被栓起来，而是在走廊的另一端注视着他，安静地喘着气。

“你他妈的一定是在开玩笑，”他叫了出来，然后故意把一只靴子迈出困魔阵的边缘。

Bobby抬起一只眉毛。“只是以防万一，”他回敬道，然后从大腿旁取出一只长颈瓶，把瓶子递过去。

“这些我们都做过了，”Sam在他身后静静地说。“我甚至尝试过用驱魔咒。他不是恶魔，Bobby。我觉得是个诅咒。”

Dean故意朝着Sam的方向哼了一声。“也许你应该试试你的恶魔催吐手。”

Sam没有看他的眼睛，Bobby像石头一样稳稳地坐在轮椅上，不为所动地看着他把瓶子里的水喝完，然后把剩余的水从自己头上倒下去。“满意了？”他把长颈瓶重重地放回老人的手中。“我没法被附身。”他苦涩地说。“我就像是个禁区被保护在他们的附身范围之外。我可是一片独特的小雪花儿，你不是知道吗？被上帝选中了之类的。”

Bobby盯着他看了一会。“也是个性格暴躁的小混蛋，”他最后说。“你们到底惹上了什么麻烦？”

Dean用手紧紧攥住空气。“我他妈的一点头绪也没有，”他快速地说，然后朝后面示意。“他觉得是某个小女巫萨布琳娜（译注：Dean指的是电视剧 Sabrina, the teenage witch）在之前路上某个荒芜人烟的鬼地方对我施了魔法。”狗开始朝着他吠起来，低下身子，它 _似乎知道了_ 什么。“把你那该死的狗栓起来，否则我就堵住它的嘴。”

Bobby有些恼火地说：“管好你的嘴，孩子。不然我会抓住你的耳朵给你点惩罚，而且该死的，我不——”

突然一切都来得太快，Dean感到一阵眩晕，他揉了揉眼睛。“听着，”语气缓和了很多。“求你把那狗带出去，Bobby。我没法——你知道的。那狗，它......”Sam用手扶着他的胳膊，把他带到椅子上坐好，当Bobby推着斗牛犬出去的时候他发出一声宽慰的叹息。

Sam半跪在Dean旁边，手放在他的膝盖上。“你有些不对劲Dean，”他认真地说，“这不是你，但我们会让你恢复的。”

Dean回视他。“这不是我，”他机械地重复道，然後他又说了一遍，因为在某种层面上他知道这是个线索，而他要做的仅仅是搞明白到底发生了什么，然后一切都会恢复正常。

Sam没有看他的眼睛，Bobby坐着轮椅从外面回来，大腿上放着一个酒瓶，老人把酒瓶递给Dean，他打开瓶盖，开始豪饮，但是酒索然无味，甚至没有在他嗓子留下灼烧的感觉。他的脸扭曲了，盯着酒的商标。“你想和我说什么吗，Bobby？”

“比如？”

Dean无力地笑着说：“我知道你有更好的酒。而不是用这种像尿一样的水来打发我。我知道我喝酒喝得很快，但也不至于因为这个就把酒稀释了吧。”

Bobby看着他，撅起嘴巴。“这不是什么尿水，Dean。”他干巴巴地宣布道。“这是波本威士忌，酒精含量40度（译注：美国的80 proof=40度）。在商标上写着呢”

Dean抬起一只眉毛，然后笑了笑。“好吧，确实是这样。”他又喝了几口，因为他的嗓子太干了，而这液体起码有湿润的作用。“你就不能养只牧羊犬或是别的品种的狗？”他突然忍不住说道。“比如贵宾犬之类的？或是拉布拉多？只要不是这种很——别是 _这种_ 就行。”

Bobby似乎理解了他的意思，但并没有说什么。Dean看着他老弟，Sam看起来愁眉苦脸，一副精疲力尽的样子，于是他把酒递了过去。

Sam接过酒瓶，灌了一大口，呛得咳嗽起来，威士忌喷得到处都是。“该死的......上帝......（J-jesus… Christ…）”

这话就好像刺了Dean一下，让他回过神来。他摆出一张苦脸，说：“我觉得这个词我们说得太多了。”

Sam一边喘气或者说是在平复自己的呼吸，一边擦着嘴，然后他皱起眉，眼里满是疑问。

Dean耸了耸肩，“我们说得太多了，”他重复道。“这是一种亵渎。”

“亵渎？”Bobby插嘴道。“好吧，我现在真的开始担心了。你到底在说什么，小鬼？”

Dean很庄重地说：“这是一种亵渎。不可妄称耶和华你神的名，因为妄称耶和华名的，耶和华必不以他为无罪。（Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain, for the Lord will not hold him guiltless that taketh his name in vain.）”

Bobby仔细端详着他，然后又扭头看看他弟。

“这是十诫之一，”Dean笼统地说，“我全都都知道。”

“我知道这是该死的十诫之一，蠢货。”Bobby恼火地说。“我读过圣经。”然后他担忧地转过头，对Sam示意。“该死的到底发生了什么？”

Sam摇了摇头，无奈地伸出手。“我该从哪儿开始讲？”他说。“天快黑的时候，我们大概距离赫伯二十英里，我看到一辆车停在路旁，抛锚了。Dean帮忙打开引擎盖，很快就修好了，我们打算离开。但是车里有个孩子......是个十几岁的女孩儿。我没看到她，但是Dean说她身上有一种奇怪的气场，她说他是无所不知的。然后......”他的脸皱了起来。“接下来就像变魔术一样，他真的变得无所不知。他还不停地说自己有一种恍惚的感觉，就好像有什么东西在他脑子里一直嗡嗡响。”Bobby把注意力转回到Dean身上，眉头紧锁。“你的头被撞了吗？”Dean耸耸肩。“不造，完全没印象。不过我好像确实变得无所不知了。”

“这太诡异了。”Sam插嘴道。“他知道之前不知道的那些事，还有不可能知道的事。关于核裂变，还有髋骨替换手术，他可以滔滔不绝地背诗，他还会说德语。”

“Je peux parler le français aussi,（法语：我还会说法语）”Dean说，“E‘italiano, e’spagnolo.（意大利语，西班牙语） ”然后他停下来，那两个人目瞪口呆，他耸了耸肩，用英文告诉他们：“我也会说法语。还有意大利语，西班牙语。我会所有的语言。”

Bobby抬起头，“显然还有以诺语。”他思考着说。

“还有别的，”Sam疲惫地说。“就在她说他无所不知以后，那小孩又说，也许他并不像他想象的那么无所不知。他确实知道了很多新的知识，但他忘记了很多别的事情，那些他已经知道了那么多年的事......打猎的方法，认识的人。但是过一段时间他又能想起来了，还有，呃......有时候他的反应不太正常。”

Sam的声音低了下去，显得很懊恼，Dean明白这一点，因为这沉默说明了一切。Dean知道这都是因为那天在车上发生的事，车上的空气是那么沉重，他似乎都能用舌头感觉到，那种反胃的感觉，就在他第一眼看到他们的时候，这画面在他脑子里清楚的就像刚刚发生过一样，肢体纠缠在一起，汗水晶莹剔透，她的手梳着他弟弟的头发，在他耳边耳语着她的谎言，用激起他愤怒的方式来减轻他的悲伤。 _这不是Sam的错_ ，他在脑子里对自己说，就好像是在和自己对话一样，尝试说服自己。 _这不是Sam的错_ 。他用手托住自己的下颚，然后把脸埋在手中，想把一切都关在外面。

“你能查明白是怎么回事吗？”当Dean把注意力拉回现在的时候Sam这样对Bobby说。“我们需要回赫伯，去找那个孩子吗？”

Bobby操作轮椅靠近桌子，从书堆里抽出一本书。“看情况。大部分遗忘咒都是勿忘我（forget-me-not）的那类爱情魔咒，或者是各种各样的原谅并忘记的魔咒（forgive-and-forget）”他说。“基本都是骗人的。”他随意地看着书页，抬起头。“你确定你不是在使用什么闪灵之类的超能力？（译注：the shining，来自于史蒂芬·金的小说《闪灵》）读心？”

Dean有些生气。“没有。我没用什么闪灵的超能力，”他抱怨道。“闪灵其实和读心都不是一回事。那是一种可以看到未来的能力。反正恐怖大师就是这么写的。（译注：此处指的就是这个词的发明者，史蒂芬·金）”他盯着Bobby看了一会儿，突然狡猾地笑起来，好像知道了什么。

“Shirley Futterman，”他说。

Bobby僵住了，从书中抬起头。“你再说一遍？”

Dean轻轻地笑了。“有意思，这就是你对她说过的话。对Shirley Futterman。那时候你17岁，而她21岁。那是在拉勒米的怀俄明剧院。”

老人现在惊讶地张大了嘴，Dean禁不住想看看他弟的反应。Sam的嘴张成了一个O型，他的眼睛睁大了，里面混杂着害怕和惊讶。

“炎热的夜晚（译注：即电影 In the Heat of the Night），”他邪笑着，冲Sam眨了下眼睛。“就是那场电影。”他轻快地说。“名字真是应景，不是吗？接下来的两周你们做了四次，Shirley太爱那部电影了，所以她给小Bobby起了一个特别的昵称，记得吗？她叫他Tibbs先生——（译注：来自该电影的主角Det. Virgil Tibbs）”

“你说的是真事。”Bobby吼道。老人瞪着他，脸颊泛红。“但你说这些干什么？”

Dean伸手抓住另一个瓶子，喝了一大口所谓的尿水。“我想说明你当时并没有在想这件事，”他说。“所以我并不是在读心。”

Bobby咬住下唇思考着。“我下周六会做什么？”

“下周六？”Dean重复了一遍老人的话。“我他妈怎么会知道？”

Bobby缓缓地点了点头，又问道：“Shirley Futterman一年之后会去哪儿？”

Dean耸了耸肩。“不知道。看到了？这也不是闪灵。”

Bobby在书的空白处注释了一些字，看向Sam。“看起来他只是知道已经发生过的事情。”他猜测道。“已经发生的事实，他认识的人和他们做过的事。所以可能就是因为这样，他才会忘记那些事。”

Sam点点头。“看起来似乎是暂时性的。比如，之前他忘记了Cas是谁，但是在他开车的时候，他又想起来了。他还忘了怎么杀死Wendigo——”

Dean举起手，“用火烧，或者用银子弹，”他插嘴道，然后轻敲着在他手上发出闪光的戒指，“实在没办法的时候用银戒指也行。”

他弟冲他摆了摆手，“看到我是什么意思了吧？”

Bobby用铅笔在桌上写着。“症状时有时无。”

Dean插进来，思索着，“也许我并不是真的失忆了，”他推测道。“也许我只是降低了它们的优先级。你知道的，把它们推到这里。”他指了指自己的太阳穴。“就像是眼不见心不烦（out of sight, out of mind），不过我的情况貌似成了，忘光光，心不烦？（out of mind, out of mind）”

“说到这个，”Bobby凑过去狠狠地拽了一下他的耳朵。

Dean痛地大叫。“卧槽为什么！”

“为了那该死的Tibbs先生。”老人皱着眉，一脸在想什么烦心事的表情。“而且Sam告诉我你说了yes。”

他摸着被Bobby拽过的地方，显得有些烦躁，“那是有条件的，”他插嘴道。“哦！Bobby！真见鬼了！”他的手摸到了耳朵上的痛点，一阵刺痛。他怒气冲冲地看着Sam。“真是多嘴，该死的上帝。”

Sam扬起一只眉毛，眼神里的意思很明显， _这就是报应，老兄_ ，而且Dean知道这是他应得的，他表现的就像一头被黄蜂叮了屁股的熊，自从...... _什么时候_ ？

“我听说你提的条件得到满足了？就在那天？”Bobby拿开他的杯子，把它放到桌子上。“眼不见心不烦这个理论应该是对的。看起来你又开始说亵渎的话了。”

Dean哼了一声，然后疯狂地大笑起来。“不敢相信我竟然说了那种话，”他真诚地说。“亵渎......我什么时候开始这样说话了？我能听到我说了这些话，那感觉就像是有别人在我脑子里说话一样。真诡异，伙计。”

突然，Bobby开始怀疑地看着他，那表情就和Sam在旅馆和在路上时一样。“我是我自己，Bobby，”他平静地说。“没有人在控制我。”

Sam用指甲敲着桌面，插嘴说：“他说过他的脑子迷迷糊糊的，”他重复了一遍他之前的话。“就像贝壳里的海浪声，或者别的类似的东西在向他耳语。哦对了，他还说过好几次，觉得有人在监视我们。”

Dean向他投去谴责的目光，“我的鼻子又冷又湿，”他生气地说，“我还能追自己的尾巴呢。我很好。”然后对Bobby说：“顺便说一下，Zachariah伤了Sam的内脏，让他从嘴里流了有好几桶血。”

老人没有上钩。“别尝试转移话题，小鬼。”他严厉地说，“你杀了Zachariah，而你的蓝眼睛小伙伴说只有一个天使才能杀死另一个天使。除非这件事也是他在说谎？”

Dean的怒火突然爆发了，他低头看着自己的脚，手紧紧地攥成拳。“我们不是已经不提这事了吗？”他用力咬着牙说。“Cas没有骗我，Bobby。他以为他在按上帝的意思行事，而他和我们一样都是圈外人。”

“是他把你弟弟放出来的，”Bobby吼道。“放他出来然后放任他喝恶魔血喝上瘾去杀Lilith，然后——”

“这不正是你想做的吗，Bobby，”Dean直言不讳地插嘴道。“而且别忘了，你也有机会阻止Sam的，但你没成功。如果Cas没有把他放出来，Zachariah会找别人做的，事情的发展依然会和之前一样，因为你依然会让Sam走的。”

Bobby用消沉的眼神直直地看着他，没有回答。Dean控制住自己的情绪，坐回到椅子上。“如果Cas说不的话，Zachariah很可能会烤了他，这样的话我们又会怎么样？”他说。“他本打算警告我要发生什么，而他因此受到了惩罚，被他的同胞们。但他挺过来了，为了我——为了 _我们_ 。他必须做出选择，而他选择了——”他突然停住了，因为Sam正低头看着他的靴子，因为他要说的下个词是我。 _他选择了我，而我自己的弟弟却没有_ ，他想。“他选择去做正确的事。”他认真地说。“当Zachariah坦白并不是上帝领导一切的时候，Cas选择去做正确的事。他没有对我说谎，这不是他的错，他不能......”他低头看着老人的腿。“这不是他的错。”他重复道。“如果可以的话他一定会治好你的。”

Bobby用大拇指和食指撑着下巴，思考地看着他，“明白了，”他勉强地说，然后怀疑地挑起一只眉毛。“但是如果你说他没有对你说谎，那么你到底是怎么想的，对于他说过的只有天使才能杀死天使这些话？”

Dean回头看了看他弟，又把头转回来，然后将脸埋进手中。“听着，我们能不能——能不能别说了？”他说。“这事，不管它到底是什么——它本可以把我的脑细胞都烧了的，就像奥尼尔那副被外星人洗脑了的样子。”

Bobby盯着他看了几秒，态度缓和下来。“那你对那个奇怪的小孩子有什么印象吗？”他最后说。

Dean叹了口气，心里混杂着沮丧与宽慰。“不记得太多，就是些画面，但是确实，她有一种气场。就像——静电的干扰或是什么。就好像我的皮肤都能感觉到她。她说我无所不知。大概是这样。”他皱着眉，抓了抓自己的头发。“而且她还做了件别的事，可是我想不起来是什么。我觉得这事应该很重要。”

Sam俯下身子，手放在他的胳膊上。“也许我们该休息一下了，”他低声建议道。“这会有好处的，对你迷迷糊糊的头。还有那些噪音。”

Dean挣开他弟弟的手，如果让他实话实说的话，他是用尽全力这样做的。“我很好，Sam。我一点儿也不累。”

Sam看了看手表。“自从我们上次好好睡过觉已经过了27个小时，Dean。我已经精疲力尽了，你不可能一点疲惫感都没有。可能这就是为什么——”

“我说了我不累，Sam，”Dean说。“脑袋迷迷糊糊和累又没有关系。不是吗？该死的别说这些了。”

他弟的表情有些沮丧，然后他僵住了，他看到Bobby偷偷摸摸的地，熟练地把酒瓶移出他能够到的范围。“我也没喝醉！”他抗议道。

Sam清了清嗓子，他发誓他弟听起来有些局促不安。“好吧。也许这只是耳鸣，”他猜测地说。“你知道的，在你的耳朵里面一直响。就是在Van Nuys的时候，一切都结束时的那种躁音。”

Dean摆出不解的表情。“什么噪音？”

“就是那种声音。在你对 _Michael_ 说了yes之后。他就降临了，我猜。”Sam抬起头。“那声音简直震耳欲聋，Dean。”他说。“你肯定听见了。”

“我没有听见任何声音，”Dean答道。“我听到有人说话。我认为。是啊......可能是他降临了，大概吧。”他看到Sam的眼睛睁大了。“在我收回那个yes之前，”他迅速地加了一句。“而且Cas不是说过，真正的容器可以听见天使的声音，记得吗？就像Jimmy一样。我们都知道我是个容器。但这不代表别的什么。”

“好吧，那么他都说了什么？”Bobby插嘴道。

“事实上，我不知道，”Dean呆呆地说。“因为有那道光，所以我没有注意听。”

“那道光？”Sam慢慢地说。

“是啊，Zachariah，”他怀着一种敬畏之情说道。“他死的时候，他的荣光从他身体里爆炸出来，就在我面前。像一个爆炸了的火箭，就像那个土星五号运载火箭。离我不到2英尺。真的很壮观。”Dean边说边点着头，直到他看到他弟弟的表情，那是一种混合了疑惑、震惊和恐惧再加上不知所措的表情。“怎么了？”他防备地说。“现在又怎么了？我做——”然后他被一种刺痛感打断了，那种让人发痒的感觉使他的神经紧张起来，一种第六感，臭味，硫磺，燃烧， _地狱_ ，同时外面犬吠和叫喊的声音在渐渐接近。”

这是他们都训练过的危机应对方式，就在他弟弟迅速冲向电灯开关，使房间陷入骤然的黑暗中，又转身在靠门的走廊那里做好准备时，Dean偷偷走向窗子，同时把Bobby的轮椅推出可能被攻击的范围，他熟练地从腰带上解下柯尔特枪（the Colt），然后用手捂住口鼻防止自己因为这臭味而吐出来。

他像一把沙子撞到玻璃上一样向后退，低下身子，一只眼睛偷瞄窗外。外面静悄悄的，甚至没有蟋蟀的叫声。他可以看到Sam快速地从黑暗中转移到前门。

“准备好了？”Bobby问道，在Dean点头的同时，他猛的拉下控制杆，院子里的探照灯瞬间亮了起来，足足照亮了房子周围二十码的距离。

他就站在那里，站在房子正面的正中间，朝着亮光眨了眨眼睛，穿着整整齐齐的西装，吸了口烟。

Dean摇了摇头，嘟囔着说：“真是见鬼了。”他从Bobby身旁走过去，听到Bobby用轮椅从后面追他，想阻止他。但他继续向门廊前进。“匕首。”他简短地说。“准备好。”他指挥他弟在另一边做好准备，然后猛的打开门。

“在你们做什么之前，我有一个交易可以提供给你们，”那男人说，他摆出手掌向下的姿势，安抚他们，但他还是后退了一些，“我可不是来吵架的。”

Dean站在门口，他可以听到Sam在他背后喘着气说出一个名字。

“Crowley。”

 

***

先发这么多，第一章没有发完，还有第四和第五部分，已经译完。过两天发～


End file.
